Neue Erfahrungen
by Kiddo
Summary: Weihnachtsgeschichte für Snuggles, erste Staffel


**NEUE ERFAHRUNGEN**

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dem Schreiben dieser Fanfiction. Diese Geschichte spielt in der ersten Staffel.

Widmumg:

Diese kleine Geschichte ist Snuggles zu Weihnachten gewidmet. Ich hoffe du hast ein schönes und vor allem stressfreies Weihnachtsfest. Freue mich schon auf Sylvester :-)

Information:

Dieses Jahr habe ich mich entschieden es mit den Weihnachtsgeschichten etwas anders zu handhaben. Alle drei Geschichten die ich diesmal zu diesem Anlass geschrieben habe, haben diesmal etwas mit einander zu tun. „Neue Erfahrungen" ist die erste Geschichte und die anderen beiden sind Fortsetzungen dazu, können aber auch unabhängig von einander verstanden werden. Zusätzlich geht es in allen drei Geschichten auch um das gleiche Thema, mal stärker ausgebaut mal schwächer.

Die erste Geschichte spielt in der ersten Staffel und ist Snuggles gewidmet. Sie hat die erste Staffel weil dies ihre liebste ist und sie als meiner besten Freundin das Vorrecht hat dann auch die entsprechende Storie zu bekommen.

Die zweite Geschichte spielt in der zweiten Staffel und ist Samusa gewidmet. Sie hat die zweite Staffel „bekommen" da ich mir _vorstellen_ kann, dass ihr diese Geschichte von der Handlung am Besten gefällt. (Kann mich aber auch irren)

Die dritte Geschichte spielt in der dritten Staffel und ist Yury gewidmet. Sie hat die dritte Staffel bekommen, weil sie mich deshalb schon öfters genervt hat. (Verzeih mir meine Wortwahl, aber es ist einfach so! (Das ist übrigens nicht negativ gemeint))

* * *

Lucas Wolenczak saß mit Captain Bridger und Chief Crocker an einem Tisch in der Mess Hall und war in ein Gespräch vertieft.

Plötzlich trat Dr. Westphalen an ihren Tisch heran und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Lucas. „Hier bist du also, ich hab dich schon seit einiger Zeit gesucht!"

Der Teenager blickte sich kurz um, um sicherzustellen das die Ärztin ihn meinte und nicht einen von den anderen zwei. Na ja, den Chief konnte er eh ausschließen da Kristen diesen nicht duzte und den Captain duzte sie zur Zeit eigentlich nur wenn die zwei glaubten das es sonst keiner mitbekam. Erwachsene waren manchmal schon merkwürdig...

„Warum haben sie mich nicht einfach angepalt?"

Die Wissenschaftlerin zog einen orangenen Gegenstand aus ihrer Tasche. „Weil du mal wieder deinen Pal in deiner Kabine liegen lassen hast!"

„Ups!" Das Computergenie verzog kurz das Gesicht, nahm den Pal entgegen und steckte ihn ein.

Bridger seufzte. „Wie oft soll ich dich noch daran erinnern deinen Pal ständig bei dir zu haben?"

Lucas setzte seinen Unschuldsblick auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Nathan schüttelte kurz tadelnd mit dem Kopf. „Es ist wirklich wichtig, dass wir dich in einem Notfall erreichen können."

Der Teenager nickte. „Ich weiß, aber so schwer bin ich doch wirklich nicht zu finden. Wenn ich nicht in meiner Kabine bin, bin ich meistens am Moon Pool. Und wenn ich da nicht bin, bin ich wahrscheinlich im Laborbereich. Tja, und wenn ich da auch nicht bin, kann man immer noch sie selbst, Dr. Westphalen oder Ben anpalen, denn da bin ich schließlich auch oft zu finden. Ach ja und zur Essenszeit bin ich natürlich hier."

Die rothaarige Ärztin zog die Augenbraun sarkastisch hoch. „Ja wirklich, ganz leicht zu finden."

Chief Crocker schluckte gerade ein Stück Kartoffel herunter. „Na so ganz ist das aber auch nicht richtig, ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, dass wir vor drei Wochen auf der Suche nach dir das halbe Boot auf den Kopf gestellt haben. Da warst du an keinem dieser Orte."

Das Computergenie nickte. „Ich weiß. Aber manchmal will man einfach nicht gefunden werden."

„Siehst du und genau deshalb ist es wichtig das man dann seinen Pal dabei hat." Meinte der Chief.

„Hatte ich doch auch." Lucas durchzuckte es kurz, dass hätte er besser nicht sagen sollen….

Bridger zog die Augenbraun hoch. „Ach ja? Warum hast du dann nicht geantwortet als wir dich angepalt haben?"

Der Teenager sackte etwas in seinem Stuhl zusammen. „Na ja, ich wusste das sie eigentlich nichts wirklich wichtiges von mir wollten und daher hab ich nicht geantwortet."

Dr. Westphalen schüttelte fassungslos mit dem Kopf. „Ich faß es nicht!"

Captain Bridger und Chief Crocker dagegen mussten sich ein grinsen verkneifen.

„Okay Lucas, das nächste mal antwortest du uns bitte aber trotzdem." Meinte Bridger. Er konnte dem Computergenie wie es da so da saß einfach nicht böse sein. Und außerdem würde Dr. Westphalen ihm deshalb später ganz bestimmt noch eine Standpauke halten und das reichte ja.

„Okay, versprochen."

„Aber sag mal, wo hast du dich damals eigentlich versteckt?" Fragte Crocker.

Lucas schaute Manilow leicht belustigt an. „Sie erwarten doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich ihnen das jetzt verrate."

Der Chief zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schade!"

Das jüngste Crewmitglied schaute nun die Ärztin an. „Aber sagen sie mal Dr. Westphalen, warum haben sie mich eigentlich gesucht?"

„Ich brauche um 15 Uhr deine Hilfe. Wir treffen uns dann hier."

Der Blondschopf schaute sie fragend an. „Was haben sie vor?"

Kristen lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Das verrate ich dir nicht. Sei einfach um 15 Uhr hier und dann erfährst du es." Sie tauschte kurz mit dem Captain einen Blick aus. Sie hatte ihm schon vor ein paar Tagen erzählt was sie vor hatte und beide waren sich einig, dass es das Beste war, wenn sie den Teenager nicht vorher einweihten. So hatte er nämlich nicht die Möglichkeit sich heraus zu reden und eigentlich wollten sie ja eh nur das Beste für ihn.

Lucas nickte zögerlich, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. „Okay."

Plötzlich trat Lt. O'Neill an ihren Tisch heran. „Gut das ich sie endlich finde Captain. Der Admiral hat sich gemeldet und möchte mit ihnen sprechen."

Bridger zog die Augenbraun hoch. „Warum haben sie mich nicht einfach angepalt?"

„Tja, dass haben wir mehrfach versucht, leider ohne Erfolg."

Nathan griff zu seiner Hosentasche, war sein Pal etwa defekt? Dabei musste er allerdings feststellen, das er seinen Pal gar nicht bei sich hatte. „Tut mir Leid, ich hab ihn wohl in meiner Kabine liegen lassen."

Das Computergenie biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht laut los zu lachen. Das war einfach zu gut um es sich entgehen zu lassen. Tadelnd sah er nun den Captain an und schüttelte dabei mit dem Kopf. „Wie oft soll ich ihnen noch sagen, das sie ihren Pal immer dabei haben müssen?"

* * *

Punkt 15 Uhr betrat Lucas den Bereich der Mess Hall. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, konnte Dr. Westphalen aber nirgendwo entdecken. Hatte er sich vielleicht in der Zeit vertan? Er schob seinen Ärmel zurück und blickte auf die Uhr, nein, es war 15 Uhr.

Als er ein Geräusch aus der Kombüse vernahm wurde er hellhörig, normalerweise hielt sich doch niemand um diese Uhrzeit dort auf. Der Teenager legte die paar Schritte zur Kombüse zurück und öffnete die Tür, ein verlockender Duft schlug ihm entgegen und seine Augen wurden groß. Damit hatte er bestimmt nicht gerechnet!

Dr. Westphalen stand vor einer der Arbeitsflächen und knetete einen Teigklumpen. Aber das war nicht das einzige was Lucas erstaunte, auf der Anrichte standen Maßen von Zucker, Mehl und ähnlichen Backzutaten.

Kristen sah von ihrer Arbeit auf und lächelte den Jungen an. „Da bist du ja."

Das Computergenie nickte und sah sich weiterhin um. „Was machen sie hier?"

„Sieht man das nicht? Ich backe Plätzchen."

„Okay." Meinte Lucas eher zaghaft, irgendwie war ihm das etwas unheimlich. „Aber wofür brauchen sie die riesigen Mengen an Zutaten?"

Die rothaarige Frau war immer noch am lächeln. „Na wenn die Plätzchen für die ganze Crew reichen sollen muss es schon etwas mehr sein."

„Na da haben sie ja eine menge Arbeit vor sich." Die Crew bestand schließlich aus über 200 Mitgliedern.

Die Ärztin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Irrtum, wir haben eine Menge Arbeit vor uns."

Lucas sagte einen Moment lang gar nichts. Das konnte doch nicht ihr ernst sein. „Dr. Westphalen, ich befürchte sie haben sich in mir keinen geeigneten Helfer ausgesucht. Sie stürzen sich damit bloß ins Unglück."

Kristen winkte ab. „Ach papperlapapp. So schwer ist das doch gar nicht."

„Das behaupten sie. Wissen sie wie lang es her ist das ich mal Plätzchen gebacken habe?"

Die Ärztin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein. Aber du wirst es mir jetzt sicherlich verraten."

„Ich hab gerade mal einmal in meinem Leben Plätzchen gebacken und das war im

Kindergarten. Es ist wirklich besser wenn sie sich jemanden anders dafür suchen."

Kristen schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, das möchte ich aber nicht." Sie lächelte den Jungen warmherzig an. „Außerdem ist das für dich doch ein super Grund mir zu Helfen. Sieh es einfach als neue Erfahrung." Sie hatte bereits vermutet gehabt das selber Plätzchen backen bei den Wolenczaks nicht zum Leben gehört hatte und wollte Lucas die Chance geben etwas zu erleben wozu er noch nie die Möglichkeit hatte.

Der Teenager schwieg und ließ sich das ganze durch den Kopf gehen. Irgendwie fand er das ganze peinlich, Dr. Westphalen fragte ihn bestimmt nur aus Mitleid nach seiner Hilfe. Manchmal hatte er einfach dieses Gefühl bei ihr und den Captain, als ob die beiden versuchten ihn Sachen zu ermöglichen die er als Kind nie getan hatte. Einerseits fand er dies oft auch toll weil es ihm das Gefühl gab das er den beiden Erwachsenen etwas bedeutete aber andererseits machte es ihn manchmal auch traurig und konnte einem Angst machen. Den jeh mehr man sich jemanden Emotional näherte, desto größer war die Möglichkeit Verletzt zu werden oder den anderen zu Enttäuschen.

Die rothaarige Ärztin ging zum Kühlschrank und holte eine Schüssel in der sich ein bereits von ihr gemachter Teig befand heraus. „Du kannst gleich anfangen diesen Teig auszurollen und dann Plätzchen ausstechen." Sie stellte die Schüssel auf eine der Arbeitsflächen.

„Dr. Westphalen, ich…"

Kristen stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte und setzte ihren berühmten Blick auf. „Keine Widerworte Lucas! Jetzt werden Plätzchen gebacken!"

Das Computergenie musterte die Wissenschaftlerin genauer, wenn er es sich jetzt nicht vollkommen mit der Ärztin verscherzen wollte, musste er sich seinem Schicksal wohl beugen. „Okay." Er ging zum Waschbecken und wusch sich die Hände.

Danach ging Lucas zur Arbeitsfläche wo Dr. Westphalen mit einer Tüte Mehl in der Hand auf ihn wartete und lächelte. „Dort wo du den Teich ausrollst bestäubst du die Fläche mit Mehl damit der Teich nicht daran festklebt, das gleiche gilt auch für das Nudelholz. Du kannst dir aussuchen welche Ausstechförmchen du benutzen willst, sie sind alle in der weißen

Plastikbox mit dem grünen Deckel." Sie zeigte in die Entsprechende Richtung. „Ich bring dir dann gleich auch ein Backblech wo du die fertigen drauflegen kannst."

Der Teenager nickte bloß zu dem ganzen. Hoffentlich würde er das alles hin bekommen.

* * *

Eine Stunde später waren Dr. Westphalen und Lucas im vollen Gange. Inzwischen hatten sie noch einige Teige mehr hergestellt und Plätzchen Geruch hatte sich in der ganzen Küche verbreitet.

Lucas tauchte einen Pinsel in gerade geschmolzene Schokolade und fing an bereits fertig gebackene Plätzchen zu bestreichen. Nach einen Weile sah er sich suchend um.

Kristen war dies nicht entgangen, es hatte aber den Anschein als ob der Junge nichts sagen würde und sich nun wieder der Schokolade widmete. „Brauchst du noch etwas zum verzieren?"

Das Computergenie sah von seiner Arbeit auf. „Ja, mh, wissen sie als ich den Teig zu den anderen Plätzchen gemacht habe, da hab ich mir auch das Bild in dem Buch dazu genauer angeschaut."

„Und?"

„Auf den ganzen Plätzchen waren irgendwelche bunte kleine Perlen und Streusel. Haben sie auch so etwas?"

Die Ärztin nickte heftig, warum hatte sie nicht selbst daran gedacht? „Aber natürlich." Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Küche schweifen. Schließlich entdeckte sie die gelbe Kiste, nahm sie und gab sie Lucas. „Hier sind alle möglichen Sorten von Streuseln drin."

Der Teenager öffnete die Kiste, wirklich, die Wissenschaftlerin hatte nicht übertrieben. Eifrig machte er sich gleich ans Werk bevor die Schokolade hart werden konnte.

Dr. Westphalen musste lächeln als sie beobachtete wie Lucas die Streusel fein säuberlich aussuchte und die Plätzchen behutsam verzierte. Er machte sogar kleine Muster damit. Da sollte noch einer behaupten diese Plätzchen wären nicht mit Liebe gemacht…

* * *

Am Abend saß Lucas auf seinem Bett in seiner Kabine und blätterte in einer Zeitschrift. Im Hintergrund lief leise Weihnachtsmusik und neben ihm stand ein Teller mit Plätzchen.

Genüsslich steckte er eins in Mund und lächelte. Wenn er an seiner Hand roch hatte er immer noch das Gefühl das sie nach Plätzchen rochen, ebenso war es mit seinen Anziehsachen. Darwin hatte ihn auch schon darauf angesprochen und es war gar nicht so einfach gewesen dem Delphin den Sinn von Plätzchen zu erklären.

Inzwischen war Lucas sehr froh, dass Dr. Westphalen ihn zu dieser Aktion überredet hatte und es war wirklich schön gewesen mit ihr auf diese Weise den Nachmittag verbracht zu haben. Der Teenager hatte gar nicht gewusst wie viel Spaß Plätzchen backen machen konnte. Definitiv würde dies nicht das letzte Mal sein das er dies gemacht hatte…

ENDE

Geschrieben im November und Dezember 2005


End file.
